


Classic Rock One Shots

by 12_Fandomis_Life_05



Category: KISS (US Band), Led Zeppelin, Queen (Band), The Who (Band)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, threesome - F/M/M (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Fandomis_Life_05/pseuds/12_Fandomis_Life_05
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Reader, Brian May/You, Bruce Kulick/Reader, Eric Carr/Reader, Eric Singer (KISS)/Original Character(s), Freddie Mercury/Reader, Gene Simmons/Reader, Jimmy Page/Reader, John Bonham/Reader, John Deacon/You, John Entwistle/You, John Paul Jones/Reader, Keith Moon/You, Paul Stanley (KISS)/Reader, Pete Townshend/You, Peter Criss (KISS)/Reader, Robert Plant/Reader, Roger Daltrey/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, Tommy Thayer/Reader, Vinnie Vincent (KISS)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Author's Note

Hello everyone 

I decided to start a book to place all the oneshots I will write for Classic Rock Bands.

Here is a little key  
* - Smut  
\+ - fluff  
\- - sad/angst 

I hope you like this book and I will place the first chapter in here asap.


	2. -/+ "Please talk to me about it." Paul Stanley x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide.

Dear Y/n, 

I hate to break it to you, but you are wasting Paul’s time.   
If you don’t break up with him, I will look for you and hurt you bad.   
It would be even better, If you killed yourself. 

Sincerely   
Anonymous. 

Y/n folded the letter shut and placed it in the bottom drawer of her desk. She had been getting those types of letters from the start of her relationship with Paul Stanley, but she never told him about it, because it would draw more attention to her and she didn’t want that. Y/n wiped away the tears that were falling down her face, and got out of the office of her shared house with Paul. She knew that dating a Rockstar would be hard, but she never expected to get threatening letters. Y/n walked out of the office and passed Paul, who was sitting in the living room, playing his guitar and went up the stairs to their shared bedroom, where Y/n sat down on the bed, looking out of the window. 

Y/n spent most of the time upstairs in the bedroom and when Paul went to look for her, he got a little worried of where she would be. Y/n wasn’t in her office, so Paul went to the next best spot he would have a chance of finding Y/n. “Hey, doll. What are you doing here all by yourself?” Paul asked as he walked into the bedroom. “Nothing. I need to think for a moment. And I didn't want to disturb you.” Y/n smiled as she finally looked at Paul, who immediately noticed that she had been crying. “Why were you crying?” Paul asked as he went to sit on the bed, next to Y/n. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” “Saying that makes me even more worried about you. Whatever it is makes you sad and I don't want to see you sad. Please talk to me about it.” Paul worriedly said as he looked at Y/n, while moving to sit on the floor on his knees, taking her hands in his. “Ever since we started dating, i’ve received letters telling me that i am wasting your time, and that it would be better if we broke up.” Y/n started as she looked down at Paul, tears now streaming down her face. “They also said that it would be even better if I killed myself. I am starting to think that they are right.” Y/n said as she started to cry harder. 

Paul wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug, while his hand were slightly rubbing her back, to sooth her. When Y/n started to calm down, Paul placed his hands on her cheek, making her look down at him. “You know, everything that they are saying isn’t true. You are the most important person in my life, I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you so much, don’t ever let anyone make you think otherwise.” Paul told Y/n, who looked down at Paul. “Now, let me see that beautiful smile of yours.” Paul smiled as he stood up and held out his hand. Y/n gave him a smile and stood up. “I love you.” Y/n whispered before placing her lips of his. 

After a moment, they pulled away. “Let’s get ready to go to the venue.” Paul said as they walked into the bathroom together, and took a shower together. Y/n got ready, wearing black jeans, a grey top and her black heels. When she was ready, she did her hair and applied her makeup, before getting her jacket and purse and walked down the stairs to join Paul in the kitchen. “Are we waiting for the others or do we meet them there?” Y/n asked as she grabbed a bottle of water. “Tommy is on his way. He should be here any moment.” Paul spoke as he looked down at his phone. “You look beautiful, doll.” Paul smiled as he looked up and wrapped an arm around her waist.   
“Thank you, babe.” Y/n smiled. After a while, Tommy arrived and together they drove to the venue. Paul parked the car in the parking lot and got out. Y/n and Tommy followed him to where Gene, Shannon and Eric were standing. “Paul, give me the keys. I forgot my purse.” Y/n said as she grabbed the keys from Paul and walked back to the car. When she grabbed her purse, she locked the car and walked towards Shannon, who was waiting for Y/n. “Hello, darling.” Shannon smiled as she wrapped her arms Y/n, who hugged her back. 

“Hello. Let’s get inside, it’s getting cold.” Y/n said as she opened the door and they walked inside. “Paul told us about the letters you have gotten. Don’t listen to them. You are not wasting his time. If I am being honest, I have never seen Paul this happy. You really bring out the best in him.” Shannon said as they went to sit in the main area of the backstage. Shannon and Y/n spend most of the time talking and catching up. When it was time for the Boys to walk on stage, Paul quickly pecked Y/n’s lips, before walking away. 

Shannon and Y/n went to stand on the side of the stage to watch the concert. “I would like to say something. And I need someone on stage with me.” Paul spoke after ‘Calling Dr. Love.’ and Y/n could see him walking over to where she was standing. “What are you doing?” Y/n asked as Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her on the stage. “I want to say something that made me quite sad. This morning, Y/n told me that she had been getting letters, telling her that she is wasting my time and that she should kill herself. If I ever find out who sent her those letters, they will regret the day they were born. Nobody threatens my Y/n.” 

Paul said in the mic, receiving a lot of applause. “Another thing. Y/n, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I don’t know what I would do without you. So, please make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?” Paul asked as he sunk down to one knee and showed Y/n a beautiful diamond ring. “Yes. I want to marry you.” Y/n cried as she looked down at Paul, who placed the ring on her finger and stood up, placing his red lips on hers. “I love you.” Y/n whispered as Paul walked her back to where Shannon was standing, only to quickly place another kiss on her lips. “I love you too.” Paul said back before walking back on stage. 

After the concert, when the boys got dressed in their normal clothing again, they went out for dinner and celebrated the engagement of Paul and Y/n.


	3. +/- "You are all that matters to me." Pete Townshend x Fem!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide

Dear, Y/n, 

Stop wasting Pete’s time. You are a disgrace, you are ugly and it would be better if you killed yourself. I honestly don’t know what Pete sees in you. Please break up with him, or kill yourself. 

Sincerely,  
Morgan Fox. 

Y/n placed the letter down on the coffee table and took a deep sigh. Pete was currently rehearsing with the band and Y/n could feel herself getting sad. Normally, she would ignore the letters that were threatening her, but this was the 4th letter she had gotten from this person and she couldn’t keep it together any longer. Y/n placed her hands in front of her eyes and started to cry. Y/n didn’t hear the door open or someone walking in the apartment, so when she heard Pete talking in the hallway of the apartment, she quickly wiped away her tears. 

“Hello, babe. How are you?” Pete asked as he and Roger walked over to Y/n. “Have you been crying?” Pete asked as he looked at her face. “No.” Y/n lied. “What happened?” Pete asked, sounding concerned. Y/n grabbed the letter from the coffee table and gave it to Pete, who started to read the letter. “How long has this been going on?” He asked as gave the letter to Roger. “It started 2 months ago.” Y/n said as she looked down at her hands. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Pete asked as he grabbed her shaking hands and looked her in the eyes. 

“Because, I wanted to believe that what they were saying wasn’t true. But now-” “Don’t say that you are believing it? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. You’re not a disgrace, you are my princess. You are all that matters to me.” Pete spoke as he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “I love you.” Pete whispered. “I heard that name before, I think that Keith or John also got letters from this person before, saying that she’s the biggest fan of the band and that she would sell her virginity to them.” 

Roger said as he placed the letter on the table and looked at Y/n. “She’s a madwoman. Don’t believe her. I also think that she’s always at meet and greets.” Roger added. “Thanks, Rog.” Y/n smiled as she looked at the blond man. “You’re welcome, love. Well, I will see you tonight.” Roger said as he got up and walked out of the apartment. Pete stood up and pulled Y/n towards him as he placed his hands on her cheeks. "I love you, babe." Pete smiled before leaning in and placing his soft lips on hers. Y/n's hand went up to his hair and slightly tucked on a few strands. 

"The things you do to me. I can't get enough of you, doll." Pete said as his hands slid down to her thighs and picked her up in his arms. "Pete, can't we wait until after the meet and greet?" Y/n said as she felt herself being pushed against the wall. "Pete, we really have to get ready to leave. Keith and John will be waiting and you know how Rog is when we are late." Y/n giggled as she got down from his arms and ran towards the bedroom before he could get Y/n. As Y/n stood in the bedroom, she had taken off her comfy clothing and stood in her underwear looking for something to wear.

"Honey, you are going to kill me one day." Pete said as he was leaning against the doorframe, looking at Y/n, who was still in her underwear. She simply smiled at Pete before grabbing one of the cushions from the bed and threw it at Pete. "Okay, I got the note. I will be waiting in the living room." Pete smiled as he walked out towards the living room. Y/N pulled out a black floral dress and pulled on her black low dr. Martens, before walking towards the living room, where she saw Pete looking out of the big window of their apartment.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" Y/n asked as she stood behind Pete and wrapped her arms around his waist. "The things I want to do to you when we get back from that meet and greet." Pete teased as he looked down at Y/n. "You're wearing my favourite dress on you. You are going to be the death of me, darling." Pete said as they walked out of the apartment and took a taxi to the Mall they had a meet and greet. Pete and Y/n walked out of the taxi and walked over to where the rest of the band stood talking to the manager. "Finally. What took you two so long?" 

Roger asked as they walked inside the mall, where there were lots and lots of fans. "Well, if it depended on Pete, we would have taken a little longer." Y/n said as she walked next to Keith, who started to laugh. "Rog told me about the letters. That Morgan that wrote them, she is mental. She once wrote to me that she wanted to sell her virginity to me. Since it sounds like an offer I can't refuse, but I refused because she wrote other things that made me want to throw up." Keith said as they walked to the table in a record store and waited for the fans to walk in.

Y/n stood behind Pete and smiled at all the fans. "What's your name?" Pete asked as he looked up to a blond girl. "Morgan Fox." All the boys looked at Y/n, who's heart sank down to her feet. "So you are the one who has been sending my girlfriend threats to kill herself and that she was wasting my time." Pete said as he stood up. "Yeah. She deserves it. She is wasting your time. She's ugly." The girl said and Pete stood up. "Don't insult Y/n in front of me." Pete said as he raised his voice. "Apologize." Pete said. Bill, the manager, stood beside Y/n, who was starting to get nervous. 

"I don't know why I should apologize." Morgan said as she looked at Y/n. "Pete, it's okay." Y/n smiled weakly, before turning to Bill. "Can we go outside?" "Of course, Y/n." Bill said as he let her outside. "Are you okay? I could see that you were getting nervous." Bill asked. Y/n nodded and smiled. Bill and Y/n stood outside for a while. The door opened and Pete walked out followed by Roger, Keith and John. And to Y/n surprise Morgan. "I would like to say something to you Y/n." Morgan said as she looked up at Y/n. "I am sorry for all the letters i have sent to you. I was just jealous." Morgan said. 

"Thank you for apologizing. But please, think about what you are writing to someone before you send the letter. With the things that you might write you can really hurt someone's feelings." Y/n smiled as Pete wrapped an arm around her waist. "Okay. Bye." Morgan smiled before walking away. "We are going home." Pete told the band as they got into a taxi. "Be prepared to have a full night of pleasure baby. Cause I ain't going to stop after 2 rounds." Pete said as he placed a hand on Y/n's thigh. Y/n looked up at Pete before saying. "I can't wait."


	4. + "Anything for you, princess." Gene Simmons x Fem!Reader

Y/n, a young ambitious woman, was sitting on the couch in the living room of her shared house with her partner for 4 years, Gene. They met on the band’s Kruise in 2014, while Gene was going through a hard time in his life. After those 6 days on the cruise, Y/n developed feelings for the bass player of the world’s biggest band. Currently, Gene was finishing a tour with the band and Y/n was busying herself on her phone, when she received a phone call from her mother. “Hello, mom. What’s wrong?” Y/n asked as she answered the phone. “Oh, nothing, darling. I was just checking up on you.” “Oh, thanks mom, that’s really sweet.” Y/n replied with a smile on her face. “How’s your boyfriend?” Y/n’s mother asked, sounding disapproving. “Gene’s doing fine. Before you called he texted me that he is on his way back from tour.” “Are you sure about your decision? I mean Gene is old enough to be your father.” Y/n’s mother said, making Y/n roll her eyes. 

“Yes, mom. I have never been so sure about something in my life. All my life I have felt like I was just someone the other boys could use and then throw away when they don’t need me anymore. I don’t feel like that when I’m with Gene. He makes me feel loved and valued. He makes me happy. You want me to be happy right?” Y/n asked her mother. “Of course, darling. That’s all that matters to me. I know that you felt that way before. If you are happy with Gene, I am happy for you.” Y/n smiled at that reply. “You know. Why don’t you and dad come over tomorrow night? We’ll have dinner together.” Y/n suggested. “We will be there. Say hi to Gene from me.” Y/n’s mother replied before she hung up. Y/n walked up the stairs and decided to get ready to go to the store for the dinner tomorrow. Y/n went for a black crop top, a black skirt and her black vans. 

When she was dressed, she grabbed her bag and sunglasses, before making her way down the stairs and out the door, to her car. As she was making her way down the driveway, she could see Gene’s car pulling up. Y/n stopped her car and walked out, to inform him that she was going to the store. “Hello, princess. Where are you going?” Gene asked as he rolled down his window and gave Y/n a kiss. “To the store. I will explain it when I am back.” Y/n smiled as she pecked his lips again, before walking back to her car, getting inside and drove off to the store. When Y/n got all the ingredients for the meal she was going to make and paid for everything, she walked back to her car and placed everything on the backseat, before driving back home. Y/n grabbed her bags and walked towards the door. Y/n placed the groceries in the right place, before she looked around the house, trying to find her partner. 

“Gene? Where are you?” Y/n called as she looked in his office, not finding him there. “I’m in the shower.” She heard him yell back. Y/n went up the stairs and decided to change in a pair of shorts, instead of her skirt and made her way back down the stairs. She grabbed her book from the coffee table, grabbed herself a nice cold bottle of water and laid down on the lounger by the pool. After a while, Y/n looked up as she heard the fridge open and smiled when she saw Gene making his way towards her. “Hello, princess.” Gene said as he sat down on her lounger and placed his lips on her in a more formal way than they did when Y/n was on her way to the store. Gene’s hands made their way down to her hips, when Y/n felt herself being laid down on the lounger. “Hello, handsome. I missed you.” Y/n smiled as they pulled back. “I missed you too, princess. Tell me why you were going to the store.” Gene spoke as he laid down on the lounger next to Y/n. 

“My mother called, checking up on me. She asked how you were and basically the usual crap she gives me when it comes to our relationship.” Y/n started and she could practically see him rolling his eyes through his sunglasses. “Anyway I told her that you make me feel good and that you love me like I have never been loved before. So I invited my parents over for dinner tomorrow.” Y/n smiled as she looked to Gene. “Right, okay. Do we have to have dinner with them?” Gene asked as he looked at Y/n, who glared at him. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”   
“I know that you aren’t looking forward to that, I am not looking forward to it, but it’s just you have met each other twice, so a lot can happen between those times. Please, do it for me.” Y/n smiled as she placed her book down and went to straddle his lap. “Anything for you, princess.” Gene smiled as he leaned up and placed another kiss on her lips. Before Gene could do something else, Y/n got off of his lap and grabbed her bottle of water. “You have to cool down babe. You are hot and bothered.” Y/n laughed as she poured the water over his chest. “You’re going to regret that.” Gene said as he got up, grabbing hold of Y/n’s wrist and throwing her over his shoulder. He walked over to the pool and placed her down on the ground. “Please, I am sorry. Don’t push me in.” Y/n begged through her giggles. Gene ignored her pleas and smirked at Y/n, before pushing her into the pool. “Oh, You dick.” Y/n said as she got out of the pool, her clothes soaked. 

“I love you too, princess.” Gene smiled as he laid down on the lounger. Y/n and Gene spend most of the evening outside, having dinner together outside. When it was midnight, they went up to their room and had a long, pleasurable night together. When Y/n woke up the next day, laying naked under the covers, with Gene nowhere in bed, she got up and pulled on one of Gene’s dress shirts, only then to realise that her legs were quite sore, from the night before. Y/n still made her way down the stairs, while buttoning up the shirt to find Gene in the garden on the sofa. “Good morning, Handsome.” Y/n smiled as she walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. “Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?” Gene asked as he pecked her lips. “Yeah, only my legs are sore.” Y/n said as she smiled at Gene. “From last night?” He smirked. “Yeah and who’s the blame for that?” Y/n smirked back. 

“I’ll make it up to you, by cooking dinner for your parents tonight, so you don’t have to stand on those pretty legs of yours.” Gene smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. “Thank you, darling.” Y/n whispered before pecking his lips. When it was 3 in the afternoon, Gene and Y/n went up to their room, to get dressed for dinner. Y/n went for a short black dress and her black heels, while Gene wore black trousers and a black dress shirt. When Y/n’s parents arrived, they all spent most of the evening outside, while Gene often went inside to cook the food. The whole evening both her mother and her father could see the genuine love between their daughter and Gene. When it was 2 am, Y/n’s mother stood up and smiled at her daughter. “Thank you for the lovely night together. Gene, the food was delicious.” Y/n’s mom said as she gave him a hug. 

“Thank you. We had a lovely time with you as well and you are more than welcome to come over again. “Darling, you are really lucky with Gene, he has my approval.” Y/n’s father smiled as he hugged his daughter. “Thank you dad. I love you.” “Love you too darling.” Her father smiled. Y/n let them out of the door, before she walked back to the garden. “You have my parents approval to date me.” Y/n smiled as she helped him clear. “They better, cause i ain’t going to stop loving you. I ain’t going to give you up, doll.” Gene smiled as they cleaned the dishes. “I love you, babe.” Y/n smiled as they were getting ready for bed. “I know, doll.”


	5. + "We're going to be parents." Eric Singer x Fem!Reader

Y/n Singer, the wife of Kiss drummer, Eric Singer woke up one day, feeling miserable. She had been feeling like that for quite some time now, and she decided to call the doctor to make an appointment for a checkup. Y/n grabbed her phone from the nightstand, and made her way down, not wanting to disturb Eric. Y/n dialed her doctor’s number and waited for her to answer. “Hello, with dr. Ling, how can i help you?” “Hello, it’s Y/n, I was wondering if i could come over for a checkup? I haven’t been feeling well for the last few weeks.” Y/n told the doctor. “Of course, Y/n. I am at my practice, right now. You can come now if you want.” Dr. Ling replied. “Okay. I will be there in 10 minutes.” Y/n replied, before she hung up the phone. Y/n grabbed her car keys and made her way out of the door, while deciding to ring her friend and Gene’s wife, Shannon. “Good morning, Y/n.” Shannon spoke as she answered the phone.

“Hey, Shannon. I have a question. Do you mind going to the doctor with me? I have a slight suspicion of what’s wrong with me, but I need your moral support.” Y/n replied. “Yeah sure. Have you already taken a test?” She asked as she knew what Y/n was implying to. “Yes, but I want a second opinion.” Y/n said. “I am on my way over to your house, I am one minute away.” Y/n added. “Okay, see you.” Shannon said as she hung up the phone, while Y/n pulled up on their driveway. Shannon walked out of the house and hugged Y/n. “What did the test say?” Shannon asked, curious. Y/n pulled the test out of her bag and showed Shannon. “Oh my god. You’re pregnant.” Shannon smiled as she hugged Y/n again. “I know, but i still want to have a second opinion, because those tests can be unreliable.” Y/n smiled as they drove towards the doctor’s practice. When they arrived, Y/n parked her car, before they got out and walked into the practice. 

“Hello, Y/n. How are you?” Dr. Ling smiled as she looked up from the computer. “I am okay.” Y/n smiled as they followed the doctor into another room. “How can I help you?” Dr. Ling asked as she looked at Y/n. “Well, for the past few weeks, I have been feeling nauseous and basically felt miserable. I took a test, but i want a second opinion.” Y/n explained as she took the test out of her bag and showed it to her doctor. “Of course. Go ahead, lay down on the table and we’ll have a look.” Dr. Ling smiled as Y/n laid down on the table, while she set everything up for an ultrasound. When the doctor rubbed some cold gel on Y/n’s stomach, she looked up at Shannon, who had a smile on her face. “It looks like you are three months pregnant. Congratulations.” Dr. Ling smiled as she looked down at Y/n. “Can you already tell the gender?” Y/n asked as she looked up at Shannon. “It looks like the baby is going to be a boy.” 

The doctor smiled as she printed an ultrasound for Y/n. “Thank you for letting me come so quick.” Y/n smiled as they walked out towards the front desk. “No problem. I will see you in 5 weeks.” Dr. Ling smiled as Shannon and Y/n walked out of the practice. “You are pregnant. Congratulations.” Shannon said as she hugged Y/n. “Thank you, but can you keep it quiet? Eric and I have an interview with Jimmy Fallon tonight and that’s when we’ll tell the fans. But I will tell Eric when I am back home.” Y/n smiled as they got into the car and drove back to Shannon’s house. Y/n dropped Shannon off at her house and made her way back to her own house. When she parked the car and got out, she walked to the front door and opened it, walking inside, only to see Eric in his office. Y/n smiled and grabbed the ultrasound from her bag, before making her way over to his desk. “Good Morning, doll. Where were you?” 

Eric asked as he looked up from his computer as Y/n sat down onto his lap. “I went to Dr. Ling, my gynecologist.” Y/n smiled as he looked slightly confused. “Take a look at this.” She smiled as she gave him the ultrasound. “You’re pregnant?” He asked as he looked up at Y/n, who nodded. “I have been for the past three months. And I know the gender of the baby. It’s a boy.” Y/n added as she smiled down at him.   
“That’s wonderful, doll. I am going to be a dad.” He said as he placed a kiss on her lips. “We are going to be parents.” Y/n replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When Y/n got ready to go on the flight to New York, she walked down the stairs wearing some leggings and a sweater. She and Eric made their way towards the airport. They were having an interview with Jimmy Fallon about Y/n’s upcoming movie, since she’s an actress and about Eric’s upcoming tour with Kiss. They arrived at the airport and as they made their way towards their terminal, Eric and Y/n were followed by the press. Y/n and Eric boarded the plane and after a 5 hour flight, they arrived in New York around 2pm. Y/n and Eric took a taxi towards the studios, where they were greeted by the producer, who talked them through the progress of the show. Eric and Y/n later went towards their hotel. And around 5 pm, Eric and Y/n went back to the studios and got ready for the show. 

Y/n got dressed in a black dress and black heels as two women did her hair and makeup. “You look very beautiful, mrs Singer.” Eric smiled as he looked at his wife. “Thank you, mr. Singer. You look not bad either.” Y/n replied as she got out of the chair and made her way towards her husband. When Jimmy did his introduction, Eric and Y/n walked on the stage and sat down on the couches. "Y/n, a question for you that a lot of your fans have been asking. How did you two meet?" Jimmy asked as he looked at the woman. "We met a couple of years ago, I think it was on Paul's birthday in 2014. I have known Paul the longest out of all of them and on his birthday, I saw this lovely man looking at me a couple of times, so I finished my drink and walked over to him." Y/n started and looked over at Eric, who gave her a smile. "I was kind of drunk and I blurted out that I always had a crush on him ever since I could remember." 

"We went in a couple of dates and a year later, he asked me to be his girlfriend. And then on the Kiss Kruise in 2017, he asked me to marry him. And now we are expecting our first child together." Y/n smiled as she looked at Jimmy's shocked face and she could hear everyone cheering. "What?! Congratulations, guys." Jimmy smiled as he looked at them. "Do you already know the gender?" He asked. Y/n looked at Eric, who gave her a nod and a proud smile before Y/n started to speak again. "It's going to be a boy." Y/n smiled. The rest of the interview went smoothly and around 1 am, Eric and Y/n arrived back in their hotel room. They both got ready to go to sleep. Y/n laid down next to Eric with her head on his chest. "I love you, darling." Y/n whispered before closing her eyes. "I love you too, doll."


	6. + "I'm always right." "I wouldn't say 'always." Tommy Thayer x Fem!Reader

"I won't forget about this, Y/n." Y/n's mother told her on the other side of the phone. "You know i don't approve of him. He is too old for you and he is in that band. You deserve someone your age. I wouldn't be surprised if sooner or later you come home crying because you found out he slept with one of his groupies." Her mother said before she hung up the phone. Y/n threw her phone on the other couch and sat with her head in her hands. Ever since Y/n started to date Tommy, the guitarist of Kiss, her mother always said things that hurt Y/n, that he is too old for her or that he can't give her the love she deserves. But that was all wrong. Tommy made Y/n feel like a princess, he cared about her and he always comes home from a concert in the area of where they lived, while some might think that he was just like any other band member that goes around sleeping with the first and the best chick they saw. 

Tommy wasn't like that, even after the 4 years they have been together. Tommy and Y/n met each other on Y/n’s birthday at a bar in Los Angeles. They had spent a couple of hours talking that day and after a month of dates, Tommy asked her to be his girlfriend and she of course accepted that.Tommy wasn’t like the other rockstars and Y/n loved that about him. He always kept his promise that he would come back to Y/n. She could feel herself getting riled up and let some tears stream out of her eyes and down her face. When Y/n heard the front door open, she quickly wiped away her tears and looked up. "Hello, beautiful. How have you been?" Tommy asked as he walked towards Y/n. "I've been better. My mom called today. She once again said that she disapproves of our relationship." Y/n replied as she felt her tears coming back in her eyes. "And what did you say about that?" Tommy asked as he sat down next to Y/n on the couch. 

"Nothing, because she hung up after she was finished. I don't know what to do." Y/n said as she placed her head in her hands again. “Maybe we could invite them over for dinner or something. After all, she had never really talked to me and gotten to know me. And she has never seen the house, so it’s time that she comes over.” Tommy said as he wrapped his arms around Y/n and pulled her in for a hug. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Y/n smiled as she looked up at him. “I’m always right.” Tommy smiled. “I wouldn’t say ‘always’.” Y/n smiled as she went to grab her phone from the other couch. “So, should I invite my mother over tonight?” Y/n asked Tommy as they walked into the kitchen. “Yeah, sure.” Tommy smiled. Y/n dialed her mother’s number and placed the phone against her ear. “Hello, darling.” Her mother spoke as she answered the phone. “Hey, mom. I have a question. Would like to come over for dinner tonight?” Y/n asked. 

“Why?” “Because, it would be a good thing for you and Tommy to get to know each other better.” Y/n explained. “Oh, okay. I would love to come over. I will see you around 6.” Her mother spoke. “Okay, see you tonight mom.” Y/n replied before hanging up the phone. “What do we have in the fridge to make a meal?” Y/n asked Tommy as he opened the fridge. “Not a lot. We should go to the store.” He answered as he closed the door. “I’ll go. You stay here and get a shower.” Y/n said as she walked towards the door. “Are you implying that I smell?” “Yes.” Y/n said as she walked out of the door with a massive grin on her face. After half an hour, Y/n arrived back from the store and walked into the kitchen with the bags. Y/n decided to make a vegan Lasagna and started to cook the meal. During the preparation of the meal, she had help from Tommy. When they were finished, Y/n placed the dish in the oven and smiled at Tommy. 

“We did a good job.” Y/n said as they made their way towards their bedroom to get ready. Y/n went for a simple black dress and her black heels. When she did her hair and makeup, the doorbell rang and Y/n made her way towards the front door. Y/n opened the door and smiled at her mother. “Hello, mom.” Y/n smiled as she hugged her mother. “Hello, darling. You have a beautiful house.” Her mother smiled as she looked around. Tommy walked in the living room and smiled at Y/n and her mother. “You must be Y/m/n. It is so nice to meet you.”   
Tommy smiled as he shook her hand, making Y/n’s mother look shocked at how polite he is. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Y/m/n smiled. “What would you like to drink? We have wine, soda, water.” Tommy smiled as he stood up after a while. “Some wine is alright.” Y/m/n smiled. “And you, darling?” He asked as he looked at Y/n. “I’ll have a glass of wine as well.” Y/n smiled as Tommy walked towards the kitchen. “He is really polite. I can start to see why you are together. I am sorry that I disapproved.” Y/m/n told Y/n. “It’s not a problem, mom. You were just protective over me. I understand.” Y/n smiled at her mother. After a while, they had their dinner and Tommy talked about all the fun memories he has about being in Kiss. After another 3 hours after dinner, Y/m/n stood up and smiled at Y/n. “Darling, I had a lovely time with you and Tommy. Thank you for having me over for dinner.” She smiled as she hugged her daughter and Tommy. 

“It was nice to meet you, Tommy and please keep taking good care of my daughter.” Y/m/n smiled. “I will. You are more than welcome to come over anytime.” Tommy smiled as he opened the door for her and smiled. “That wasn’t so bad.” Y/n spoke as she started to clean the table. “Let’s get to bed. We can do that in the morning.” Tommy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, before making their way up the stairs towards the room. Y/n got ready for bed and Tommy did as well. When Y/n was ready, she laid down next to Tommy, with her head on his chest and smiled. “Mom said sorry. She told me that you’re polite and that she could see why we are dating.” Y/n told Tommy. “I did my best to make a good impression on her.” Tommy answered. “I love you.” Y/n said before closing her eyes. “I love you too, beautiful.”


	7. * "You are so beautiful." Robert Plant x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story contains smut, kind off slut shaming and mentions of threesome. Read only if you are 18+. If that is not your cup of tea. Please feel free to read something else. Otherwise, Enjoy.

Y/n L/n, a young ambitious woman, was making her way down the street, followed by some paparazzi, towards the concert venue that Led Zeppelin was playing at. Y/n and the lead singer, Robert Plant had been dating for 3 years, when they had met at an Award Show in 2016. Y/n told Robert that she would meet him at the venue, since she had been to an interview about the band. So, Y/n who was wearing a short black dress and black heels, walked into the backstage of the venue and towards Robert's dressing room. Y/n knocked on the door, before she walked in and smiled towards the man. "Hello, darling. How was your interview?" Robert asked as he saw Y/n walking in. “It was alright. They just asked the usual questions like, how we met and shit.” 

Y/n replied, sounding quite sad, as she sat down on the couch. “What’s wrong, darling?” Robert asked as he raised an eyebrow, while sitting down next to Y/n. “It’s just that someone said that I am with you for clout, for your money and not out of love.” Y/n replied as she looked at him. “In other words, they basically called me a gold digger or a whore.” Y/n added. “What?! They called you that, while doing an interview with you?!” “Yeah, but it’s no big deal. Please, don’t make it a big deal, Rob.” Y/n said as she stood up and looked at Robert, who was walking around the room, to cool his temper. “They can’t get away with that. Nobody calls you a whore.” Robert said as he looked at her. “I know you are angry. But, what’s the point of calling them out for it?” She started.

“They just write whatever the fuck they want.” Y/n told him as he looked at Y/n. “Can we please stop talking about it? I don’t want to think about that now.” Y/n spoke as she sat back down. “Okay, darling. Whatever you wish.” Robert spoke as he sat down next to her. “You are so beautiful.” Robert said as he looked at Y/n and smiled at her. “Darling, I know that you just said that you don’t want to talk about it anymore, but I don’t like it that someone just called you a whore. You are so beautiful and talented. I don’t care what others think about our relationship. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me feel young again. If anything, I love you even more than my previous partners.” Robert said as he looked at Y/n, who started to tear up with the words. 

“I love you, too.” Y/n smiled as she leaned towards him and placed her lips on his. Robert wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her down on the couch in his dressing room. They were engaged into a heated makeout-session, when Y/n felt one of his hands going between her legs and pulled her underwear down her legs. “I’ll show you how much I love you.” Robert said as he started to tease Y/n, by rubbing her clit. Y/n closed her eyes in pleasure as her hands went to grab his curls and grinded down against his hand. Robert’s other hand, went down to the front of his trousers and started to pull them down his legs, taking out his cock. “Are you ready for me, darling?” Robert asked as he looked down at Y/n, while placing the head of his cock against Y/n’s entrance. Y/n let out a moan as she felt Robert thrusting sharply inside of her. 

“Fuck.” Y/n moaned as she adjusted herself to his size. Robert started to thrust harder, while he grabbed Y/n’s hips. “You feel so good around me, darling.” Robert grunted as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Y/n felt herself getting closer to her climax, when there was a knock on the door and it flew open. Robert looked up at who walked in. “Get out.” He yelled as he pulled out of Y/n and looked at Jimmy. “Mind if I join in?” Jimmy casually asked as he smirked down at Y/n, who was pulling her underwear back on and sat up. “What the hell are you doing in my dressing room?” Robert asked as he pulled his pants back on while looking at Jimmy. “I was going to come and tell you that we have to go on stage in 5 minutes.” Jimmy said. 

“So what’s the answer to my question?” Jimmy added. Robert, who smiled up at his friend, grabbed the nearest pillow to him and threw it in Jimmy’s way, who dodged the pillow. “I’ll take that as a no.” Jimmy said as he walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him. “I am sorry, darling. How about we finish this later?” Robert asked as he smirked at Y/n.   
“Sure and you better not tell Jimmy this, but I wouldn’t mind if he joined in once.” Y/n smirked as she sat down on his lap. “You want to have a threesome with me and Jimmy?” Robert asked as he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. “Yeah, I mean both of you at the same time, I’ll feel that for weeks after that.” Y/n said. “Well, we can arrange that.” Robert smirked as he placed his lips on hers. “Would you mind sharing me?” Y/n asked as they pulled away. “I wouldn’t share you with anyone, not even Jimmy, but if I had to pick someone to share you with, I would pick Jimmy as well.” Robert replied. “We should tell him after the show.” Y/n smiled as she got off his lap and walked towards the door. 

“We’re not going to tell him. He just has to come home with us. He’ll find out when we get home.” Robert said as he followed Y/n out and closed the door behind him. “Jim would be so excited to join.” Y/n smiled as they were making their way down the hall, after the concert was finished. “I heard you saying my name. What’s happening?” Jimmy asked as he walked out of his dressing room.” “You are coming home with us. Rob and I have talked about it and we decided to take up your offer.” Y/n said as she looked at the grey haired man. “What do you mean?” Jimmy asked. Y/n, who walked closer to him, smiled at Robert, before speaking. “You can join us.” Y/n simply said before walking out the door, followed by Robert and Jimmy.

The three of them took a taxi to Robert’s house. “I can’t wait to touch you, to tease you.” Jimmy said as the taxi came to a stop and they got out. “This is literally my biggest dream. I never thought that I would ever have a threesome with the lead singer and guitarist of Led Zep.” Y/n smiled, giddly as they walked inside the house. “You are in for a night you will never forget.” Robert smiled, before the three of them made their way up to the bedroom and had a night full of pleasure.


End file.
